It's Obligatory Chocolate, Got It!
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: Love is in the air! It's finally Valentine's day, the day of confession, love, and romance. But for some certain boys at school, it could mean only one thing...fangirls. Oh, what's this? Rin is giving Len chocolate! Oh, it's only obligatory...or is it?


Oh... My... God.

They were..._everywhere._

Some disguised themselves in a pink and red wrapping, others in white.

Len Kagamine's shoe locker was filled to the top with chocolate.

Shaking a bit, he took out one and read the writing on it,

_Honey Fujisaki._

Who the heck is that? Len hadn't even known the girl before.

So why would she send him chocolate? Something he would never know, unless someone told him.

"Yo, Len," Len dizzily turned to his friend Mikuo, who looked a bit stressed out. "I got pummeled this morning by girls," He explained, laughing a bit awkwardly. Len nodded and turned back to his shoe locker, and Mikuo took a small peak.

"Did you open yours yet?"

"...Truth be told, I'm scared to."

"I shouldn't have even opened mine."

Mikuo put a hand on Len's shoulder apologetically.

"Is...It that time of year already?" The two friends turned around to greet their other buddy, Piko. Len nodded grimly and Piko shrugged, and turned to open up his shoe locker.

As soon as his finger looped around the handle and swung it open, an avalanche of candy spilled all over the poor boy.

"P-Piko?" Len stammered. A small hand came out from the pile and a muffled, _'Help me!'_

All of a sudden, they could hear the rumbling of footsteps.

Oh, no.

_Fangirls._

"We'll help you, Piko-senpai!~" They all seemed to chant together, as they swarmed around the candy pile in a sad attempt to bury Piko out. Mikuo leaned over to Len and whispered,

"Wanna ditch before they notice us?"

"Sounds good!" Len whispered back and they both ran off together, turning the corner.

"Mikuo-senpai? Len?" The two frightened boys stopped and turned around, to be greeted by two girls.

"Ah, it's only you two." Len said, relieved.

"_Only you two?_" Rin Kagamine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You guys don't have to be rude," Neru agreed, actually looking up from her cell phone.

It's a miracle!

"Sorry," Len sweat-dropped. He tried to ignore Rin, who was staring daggers.

"Well, happy Valentine's day!" Neru told the two, and gave them both a small heart-shaped package. Len swore he could see Mikuo blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Neru. What do you want for White Day?" Mikuo asked, giving the blonde a small smile.

Whatever Neru wanted for White Day would never be discovered, for before she could say anything a terror-ridden Piko ran across the hall, shouting,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A crowd of Fangirls chased the boy, squealing and holding their candy. Rin and Len managed to jump out of the way before they got caught into the crowd. Neru and Mikuo however weren't so lucky.

"Dude, if I don't get out of this alive, tell my mom I love her!" Mikuo shouted back to the two.

Len put his head down to mourn his late best friend.

"Neru! Don't leave me with him!" Rin shouted back at her friend, but it was obviously muffled under the screams of fangirls.

"What's wrong with me?" Len asked the girl, "Aren't I awesome?" He smiled at the golden blonde, who didn't return the smile.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Rin said, turning around to walk away.

"What's wrong with Rin? Did she make a...gasp...confession?" Len faked a surprised look, only to be hit with something in the face.

"Shut up!" She said her face red with anger. Len picked up whatever she threw at him off the floor and his eyes widened.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She spat at him, and he examined it closer.

Chocolate.

Rin gave him chocolate.

Rin, who he thought hated his guts.

Or at least it seemed like it, by how many times she's threatened him with her road-roller...

"Chocolate?" He managed out, and looked at her. She was looking away, but her cheeks were tainted a light pink.

"It's _Obligation Chocolate,_ got it? That's it. Because we're...y'know..."

"We're what?"

"Friends," She looked as if she was dying by that one word.

"Oh, okay...thanks, Rin-" He looked up to smile at her, but she had already disappeared. He snickered at the girl, and then heard the distant rumbling of footsteps.

_Oh my god._

_Not more fangirls_!

He ran off to his own classroom, to see a dead Piko on the floor, his uniform stained with chocolate, and Mikuo, who was limping over to Len.

"Len..." He wanted out, and held onto his shoulders to help keep his balance.

"Mikuo..." Len breathed out, terrified for his friend.

"Never...get involved...with..._fangirls._" With that, his friend fainted and Len scrambled to the ground.

"No, Mikuo! Come back! NOOOOOOO!"

-After School ;D-

Len gulped as he was back at his shoe locker.

"Don't do it!" Piko came up from behind. He was shaking violently. "You will regret it, man."

"I have to get my shoes..." Len said, and looked to Piko and back at his shoe locker.

Shoes or sanity?

Len could feel his eyebrow twitching.

"The Awesome Len is torn?" Len turned around to look to Rin and Neru. Neru looked pissed off and she had a bandage on her forehead.

"Damn girls," She mumbled, "Broken cell phone..." Rin laughed awkwardly and looked at Piko pitifully, then turned back to Len.

"I hope you chose your sanity," She said, "You're gonna need it to survive at this school." Len laughed and gave one last look at his shoe locker.

"Aren't I going to have to open it someday?"

"Do you want to die?"

Len put down his head in shame.

"I'm sorry..."

Len walked over to sit under his favorite tree at the school. Sighing, he sat down and took out the candy that was from Rin.

_To Len,_

_From the awesome-so-much-hotter-than-you-Rin-Kagamine._

"E-erm, Len-kun?"

Len felt his blood get cold.

_No..._

_NO..._

_Not MORE chocolate!_

He turned around, eyes shut tight and raised his hands in defeat, "Please don't hurt me!" He stood there for a second...a minute...then heard a soft giggle.

"Why would I hurt you, Len-kun?" He opened his eyes to see a girl with long, cherry red hair.

"Who are you?" He asked. She pouted, obviously a bit hurt.

"I'm Miki. I'm in your class, remember?"

_No, I don't remember, _is what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you." He said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, I see...then, I'm sorry for bothering you, okay? Please continue whatever you were doing before I came." And then she ran off, hair flowing behind her.

Len sighed in relief. At least it wasn't more chocolate.

"Who was that?" He turned around again, and this time it was Rin. She sat down next to him.

"I don't know her," he said, "But I suppose her name's Miki."

"Miki, huh," She said, looking back at where she had run off to.

"Yep..." They sat together in utter silence. It was getting a bit awkward-

"Did you eat it?" Len looked back up to Rin.

"Eat what?"

"My chocolate." Len made a small 'O' with his mouth and looked back at the chocolate that was still in his hands. "I guess not," She sighed, "And I worked so hard making it too..." She mumbled.

"What? You made this yourself?" Len asked, gaping. Rin turned red.

"A-ah! Well yeah, I never made chocolate before so I thought I should at least try once!" She scrambled to find her words. Len chuckled and started to unwrap the chocolate. "W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to try your chocolate," He said, and smiled at her. "Since you worked so hard on it, Rin." She blushed again and looked down. Len pulled out a small heart-shaped chocolate and stared at it, until finally placing it into his mouth.

It was good. It melted into his mouth and left a peppermint after-taste.

"Well?" She asked, fidgeting. Len swallowed and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Rin looked surprised, and then smiled back.

"I'm glad..."

"So, Rin, what do you want for White Day?" Len asked, and then suddenly felt warmth spread through his body.

Rin was hugging him.

Rin Kagamine was hugging Len.

_HOLY CRAP SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME!_, Len's thoughts wandered through the possible ways she was going to torture him after pulling him into his trap.

Suddenly, she released and smiled at him, getting up.

"Kagamine, that's your call. And remember, for White Day the boy has to give the girl 3 times the awesome of what the girl gave him! So don't mess it up, because..." She held up the key to her road-roller, smirking evilly, and Len swallowed.

"I understand!" He yelped, and Rin's evil smirk changed into a genuine smile, then she spun around and ran off.

Oh, god.

_What have I just done?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm debating whether or not to write another chapter telling what happens on White Day.<strong>_

_**Question of the Fic: Should I do another chapter? ;3**_


End file.
